


Daddy Knows Best

by dearjayycee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Cock Slut, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek accidentally calls him brat and that is the end of their "vanilla" sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is unbeta'd. Ehh and this is the first time I have attempted writing daddy kink so here it is.

            The first time it happened it was an accident.

 

            They were in bed, doing their normal thing, Derek mounting him, fucking into him as fast as he could while vigorously tugging at Stiles dick. And while he fucking loved that. So fucking much. Any time Derek's dick was inside him he was happy. Even if all they that was happening was he had Derek's long, heavy cock in has mouth, trying to suck the cum from him he was satisfied.

 

            But it was only a little into their third round of the day. In all honesty he wasn't expecting to cum, or at least not anytime soon. Once they started dating Stiles found out that Derek's sex drive was insane. Though he loved it, and loved waking up to Derek fucking between his thighs, knowing he was too sore from the night before. Loved when cum got all over balls and flaccid penis, Derek still thrusting into the soaked area.

 

            But the most unexpected thing happened when they were having sex this time. The was milking Derek along and just as he was about to cum, on the edge of pulling out, when Stiles frantically begged, "Don't you dare fucking pull out, cum in me."

 

            And then it happened. Derek growled, fangs against the back of his sensitive neck. "You're such a fuck brat, begging for my cock all the time. Do you need a lesson in patience."

 

            Stiles came his brains out from the words alone. Literally passed out while Derek finished inside of him. He came back to himself shocked that it had been those words alone to be his undoing. Derek was cuddled into his back, warm body wrapping its self around Stiles. He obviously didn't realize what had done Stiles in, or else they would be having a chat now about kinks and moving forward. They always did when they found out something new one of them liked.

 

            So he laid in bed, his big bad sourwolf purring into his skin him his sleep, thinking about how to proceed. It wasn't something he wanted to just out loud. Didn't want to say that being called a brat and the threat of punishment had done things to him he didn't even know could happen. Didn't want to say that in that moment he had almost screamed daddy like a porn star, and passing the fuck out was the only thing that had stopped him.

 

            When Derek finally woke up, he kissed him softly, chasing the stale taste of himself on Derek's tongue before pushing out of bed and motioning for Derek to follow him. Turning on the water and stepping in as soon as the water was warm. The more he moved the more he could feel the cum dripping from his abused ass. He knew Derek could smell it by the way he tilted his head down, resting it between his shoulder blades.

 

            Stiles pushed his ass out, Derek automatically going to his knees. Pulling apart his cheeks and lapping at the red, puffy hole. Stiles sighed happy, feeling the slight pain being ebbed away and just loved the sensation of Derek eating his own cum.

 

            The moan that fell from his lips when Derek's tongue caught on the rim was filthy. "D-Derek..." 

 

            He stood before forcing Stiles to his knees, and Stiles couldn't help himself, need to get Derek annoyed with him again. "Why should I suck your cock Der?" 

 

            Derek blinked for a few seconds, eyebrows drawn together trying to figure out what was going on. Stiles couldn't help but smirk when Derek confusingly said, "But you love sucking my cock."

 

            Stiles stood slowly, grinning wide, laying a hand on Derek's shoulder, "MMyeah I do. Maybe I'm just tired. Maybe I should leave you hanging. I mean I even let you eat me out, lick up your own come from me like I was a dinner plate."

 

            His hair was gripped hard, Derek tugging him in before snarling against his lips, "You fucking brat..."

 

            Before Derek could continue Stiles dropped to his knees, pulling the giant cock into his mouth, sucking it down as far as he could and using his hands to stroke the rest. Humming loving the way the vibrations affected his partner.

 

            He pulled back, forcing the tip of his tongue into Derek’s slit, making his moan and grip his hair tighter. “Fuck my mouth Daddy.” Stiles said soft, not confident, but know Derek would hear it. Hoping beyond hope that he wouldn’t get pushed away.

 

            Derek froze, hands tight, body ridged. Cum splatted over Stiles face, hitting his tongue and sticking his eyelashes down to his to his cheek. Derek looked down at him, eyes wide in shock. They stayed like that for a few minutes, water running over them, cum washing down the drain before Stiles could lap it up.

 

            They got out, awkward in a way they hadn’t been since the first time they had sex. Drying off, getting dressed and heading to the living room to have a talk. They sat, across from each other on the couch, just staring until Stiles finally broke the silence.

 

            “When we were having sex earlier… when you called me brat and…threatened to punish me. That’s what made me cum.” The blush was high on his cheeks. Trying to calm himself.

 

            Derek just glared at the front door, a soft, “When you called me daddy, I thought I was going to lose my mind…” barely audible.

 

            They gave it a test period, using it sparingly only when they were about to orgasm. They both loved. It used it more often. Any time Derek was annoyed with Stiles he would call him a brat and Stiles would purposely push his buttons. Broke a bowl on “accident” getting down on his knees and posing before calling out “Daddy!” Derek came rushing it looking at what happened, picking up Stiles by his armpits and carrying to the bedroom.

 

            “Next time you need to be more careful,” His voice was so soft, loving.

 

            “So you’re not mad at me daddy?” Stiles bit his bottom lip.

 

            “As long as your not hurt it’s okay brat.” Before stripping him and fucking into him softly. Not rough like they normally did. And Stiles loved it. Begged for his daddies cock. Loved the way he was filled up.

 

            “Look at you, such a good little boy for me, taking in my cock like it’s made for you.” Derek punctuated his sentence with a hard slam of hips.

 

            Derek praised him through the whole thing, telling him how good he was, how perfect he was, how tight he was. Telling him how he was going to fill him up and how Stiles would reik of him so badly even humans would know who he belonged to. Who his daddy was.

 

            It sent him over the edge. Crashing into the bed, as Derek continued to use his body. Melting into him once he was finished. Derek pulled out, quickly pushing his fingers in to keep his essence inside of Stiles. Lately Derek had been doing that a lot. Trying to make sure his smell never left Stiles. Became part of him.

 

            It reached the point where Derek was waking him up early to fuck him over and over, making sure Stiles didn’t move so none of the cum leaked out, and then placing a plug in.  Stiles was half asleep by the end, moaning in his pillow, ass up in the air, eyes closed and mind drifting.

 

            He woke up with a strange feeling in his ass, as he shifted, something hitting his prostate, making his scream. Derek wrapped his arms around his shivering body, talking him through his sensitivity. “Don’t worry baby, it’s just a plug.”

 

            Stiles finally relaxed, waking up enough to realize what was going on. Their alarm was going off and it was time for him to go to school. He waddled to the bathroom trying to keep the plug from moving again when Derek meet him at the door. He looked nervous, and Stiles gave him a quick kiss to try and more the conversation along because he was already late.

 

            “I want you to keep the plug in.”

 

            Stiles was shocked. He didn’t quite know what to say to that. Was kind of confused since this was the first time Derek had asked him to do something like this. And even though they had toys they never used them. So it was surprising to wake up like this let alone be asked to keep it in for the remained of the day. But the flush of Derek’s cheeks made him want to be able to do this. To be a good boy and do what his daddy asked. So he said as much.

 

            “Will I get a reward at the end of the day?”

 

            Derek grinned, gaining his confidence back, “Of course brat. But only if you manage to keep it in all day and don’t touch yourself.” That was going to be hard. The pressure directly on his prostate was maddening. But there was something in how Derek said he was going to get a reward that he knew it would be worth it to at least try.

 

            He got ready, washing up, getting dressed and eating the wonderful breakfast Derek made him. Making sure not to sit down. Before heading to school. He couldn’t help the way his hips twitched. Trying his best not to hump down into the seat, trying to make sure not to impair his driving. He was failing miserably. His dad would be disappointed.

 

            Once at school he jump out of his car making his way to class and grabbing a seat in the back and settling so he could try and calm his body down. Could feel the pressure inside of him.

 

            People flittered in, filling the class. It went by slowly, stiles heard none of it but was all too aware of his surroundings. Worried someone might notice. He didn’t move until the lecture was over. Heading to the next class which was across the campus. Every step made his breath hitch. Made he give of soft sighs and moans. He bit into the sleeve of his hoody.

           

            The day went on like that. Becoming more increasingly hard to keep himself quiet. And without even thinking he placed a hard palm to his stiff erection. Wanting to get rid of some of the horrible pressure. Once the wave of “Please-jack-me-off” passed he went back to trying to listen to his professor, to no avail. By the time for him to leave he felt like just the tiniest brush of cool air to his cock would make him cum all over everything.

 

            He speed back to their apartment, rushing upstairs not caring that every step made him moan. Derek could surely hear him coming. No pun intended. He threw open the door, finding Derek easily sprawled on the couch.

 

            The growl that came out of his mouth almost rivaled a werewolf, “I need you to fuck me right fucking now.” Derek relaxed, waving him over where Stiles sat himself in Derek’s lap.

 

            “Did you touch you dick?” He asked with one eyebrow raised.

 

            Stiles almost answered yes but then remembered pushing his palm against his cock to ease some of the pressure. “Just my palm to calm myself.”

 

            “Take off you pants,” Derek pushed him off gently.

 

            Stiles complied, muttering “Finally.”

 

            Before he could sit back in Derek’s lap he shook his head. “Lay over my knees.” He wasn’t sure what Derek had in mind but he knew it would be good so is started to bend over but Derek stopped him again. “Other way.”

 

            Now he was really confused but he trusted his partner so he did as he was told. Plus being commanded turned him on. He got comfortable. Ass in the air and cock hard between Derek’s open knees.

 

            “Brat…” Stiles felt for some reason he was in trouble. “I told you not to touch your fucking cock.”

 

            “But…” Stiles started to whine. But a hard hand came down hitting his cheeks. He could feel the blood rushing to his ass.

 

            “Did daddy say you could talk?” Derek massaged the sore cheek. The way he asked was looking for an answer.

 

            “No sir…”

 

            “That’s right brat.” Derek let another hard hand hit his ass, the sting going straight to his cock. And he did this again and again. Changing rhythm and intensity, keeping Stiles on his toes. He knew if he asked Derek to stop he would but he was kind of in love with it.

 

            He knew precum was dripping down onto the floor.

 

            But when Derek’s fingers hit the plug, it made his world spin. The way it pushed against his prostate. He saw stars. “Daddy!”

 

            Derek did it again and again. Causing Stiles to finally cum, after being pent up all day. He was blissed out as Derek picked him up, heading to the bedroom and dumping him on the mattress, getting undressed before joining him. Popping out the plug, and shoving his fat cock in, already wet, stretched, and ready.

 

            He just laid their begging for Derek to move faster, harder. Need more after the day long teasing. But couldn’t find the energy too move.

 

            “That’s my good brat… such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please leave kudos and comments they make me smile. Also I am taking prompts at the moment on my sterek porn blog.  
> [sterekpornblog.tumblr.com](http://sterekpornblog.tumblr.com)


End file.
